This invention relates generally to drumming apparatus, and more particularly to improvements to auxiliary apparatus attachable to a drum, such as a snare drum, in respect of tensioning and releasing of multiple strands that co-act with a drum head to produce desired acoustic effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,875 discloses apparatus of this general character. There is need for improvements in lever controlled tensioning and de-tensioning of the multiple strands as well as enabling lever captivation in strand tensioned condition, as are disclosed herein.